The cuddling series
by dayana82
Summary: Only a true friend won't mind you calling him in the middle of the night. Written for the 10 snuggles challenge on LJ. MorganGarcia most definitely, but only friendship... so far.
1. Friendship

**Title: **Friendship

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #9 Late nights

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Only a true friend won't mind you calling him in the middle of the night.

**warnings:** none

It took all his self-control not to scream when he woke up in the middle of the night from a very vivid dream. Even though he'd only admitted it to very few people – no, actually only to one person – the nightmares were still sometimes haunting him. And this time it had been a bad one.

Before he could reconsider it or just take a look at the alarm clock next to him he had hit speed dial on his phone. He needed to talk to her just for a second. He wasn't sure why but the sound of her voice alone was enough to make him feel better – and he really needed to feel better at the moment.

"I hope you didn't just call me to brag about your latest hook up." Penelope mumbled a little sleepily but still playfully into her phone.

_Crap!_ He hadn't even thought about what time it was – and he could tell from the sound of her voice that he'd woken her up. _Crap!!!_ Derek sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Derek?" she asked insecurely, the playful tone in her voice immediately giving way to concern. "Are you okay?"

He sighed again. "Yeah" he replied in a low voice, "I'm fine. I'm so sorry, sweetness, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Frowning Penelope sat up and turned on the light on her bedside table. "Derek, it's three a.m. What did you expect me to be doing this late at night?"

"I… um…" he stumbled and bit his lip. Quite frankly a part of him was glad that she had been sleeping. She was seeing someone after all. Thinking about that Derek really hoped that her boyfriend wasn't with her. This guy had never been exactly happy about Derek's friendship with Penelope – and Derek calling her in the middle of the night certainly wasn't helpful to calm the waves.

He closed his eyes for a moment but it didn't help to ease the awkwardness of this situation. It was probably best to say the truth. Lying to his baby girl had never been an option. So he took a deep breath and then explained: "I… couldn't sleep." It wasn't exactly a lie.

She opened her mouth to ask him why but suddenly the realization hit her. There was only one reason Derek Morgan would call her in the middle of the night without thinking about the possibility of waking her up. "Nightmare?" she asked softly.

Derek sighed once more. She just knew him too well. "Yeah." he admitted. "Bad one. Go back to sleep, baby cakes. I didn't mean to bother you with this."

"Derek, you know that you can call me anytime." she said, her voice almost scolding.

"I know, angel" he smiled, "thank you."

"Are you sure you're fine?" she pressed him, her voice still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he lied. "Go back to sleep and sweet dreams, buttercup."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." she said determinedly.

There was no questioning her decision and he knew that. Actually, it didn't even occur to him to object.

Exactly eight minutes later she was knocking at his door – and she still managed to look amazing. Hadn't he just woken her up? Her hair should be a mess, her face should show at least some signs of exhaustion or sleepiness. But she was just as beautiful as every day at work with her hair in neat braids.

They sat down on his couch each one a cup of tea in hands and talked about everything and anything as if this was just one of those nights they'd used to hang out together before she'd started dating Kevin.

But then Penelope wasn't able to repress a yawn any longer and Derek immediately felt guilty about it.

"I'm really sorry, baby girl." he said and instinctively reached out to squeeze her hand. "I know I shouldn't have woken you up I just… didn't think about the time and…"

"It's okay." she reassured him. "I'm glad that you called me because I know that when the cases involve children the nightmares become worse and I know that you don't like to talk about them because you still think you have to deal with all that alone."

He pulled her hand into his lap, squeezing it gently once more, and smiled: "Sometimes I think you know me too well."

"I just have a good gut feeling." she shrugged. "And that's telling me that you need to get some rest now."

Derek felt a strange feeling growing in his chest. Something he'd never felt before. He didn't want Penelope to leave – and for the first time in his life holding a woman next to him at night would be enough to please him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can sleep anyways." he mumbled.

Penelope thought about that for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and shrugged: "I could stay if you want me to."

His head shot up and he stared at her for a second before asking: "Wouldn't that be quite inappropriate?" When he saw her frown with confusion he explained. "Well, I mean, Kevin certainly wouldn't approve of you and me sharing the bed."

Penelope's jaw dropped but fortunately she managed to avoid that Derek saw the moment of mere shock certainly reflected on her face. That hadn't been what she'd intended to suggest. But to be perfectly honest the prospect of spending a night in his arms was too tempting to let it slip by. So she just shrugged: "I don't think that's his business."

"Come again?" Derek raised both his eyebrows.

Penelope sighed and then explained: "We broke up – about three days ago."

"I… I'm sorry." he said desperately trying to make it sound at least somehow honest.

"It's okay." she smiled at him. "I broke up with him so I'm not too distraught about it."

All he could do was nod. Saying that he was glad that finally this annoying guy was out of the picture certainly wasn't the best thing to do – no matter which of them had ended the relationship.

Suddenly Penelope got up and put out her hand for him. "Come on, handsome, I'm tired, too."

Smiling he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss into her palm before he let her pull him to his feet. Without saying another word they went back into his bedroom and snuggled up as close to each other as humanly possible.

"Thank you for coming over." Derek whispered into her soft hair and let his hand run up and down her arm.

"Anytime." she mumbled, her hand automatically drawing patterns on his chest as if her cuddling with the sexiest man in the whole universe was the most normal thing to do.


	2. Planning ahead

**Title: **Planning ahead

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #7 Star Gazing

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 2/10 of The cuddling series. Derek has a plan he wants to put into action.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _Thanks to my wonderful and incredibly fast beta-reader Gretchen, I'm already able to post the second part._

_Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, marked the story as favourite or put it on their alert list. MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone out there! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy whatever holidays you do celebrate!)_

_Oh, and this series will have a Christmas story in it – but it didn't fit in here yet. ;)_

"This one looks like a carriage or something." Penelope announced and pointed upwards.

"Not from this direction, sweetness." Derek chuckled. "You could be right, though. Now the only question is whether it's Ursa Major or Ursa Minor."

"Ursa Major?" she giggled. "I've never actually heard someone using the Latin names. You wanna impress me or something?"

"Funny, baby girl." Derek turned his head a little to look at her. They'd been lying there almost all night staring at the stars not really knowing what they were looking at until Derek had decided to get the book his sister Sarah had gotten him for his twelfth birthday and a flashlight so that he could read it.

Now, about one and a half hours later, they were still lying on the grass in his backyard next to each other trying to find the North star. "Here it says 'the North Star is almost in line with the two stars at the front of the Ursa Major'."

"Which direction?" Penelope wanted to know.

Derek frowned and turned the book looking up at the sky and then back at the page in front of him. "Left." he shrugged.

That made her giggle again. "Remind me not to get lost with you anywhere."

"Oh, you think I wouldn't find my way back?" he mock pouted.

"No" she laughed, "no, I'm sure you wouldn't."

He thought about that for a moment. He could try and defend himself and fight with her about it. Or he could just try to flirt his way out of this. Yeah, that was the better idea.

"And would you mind?" he grinned. "Me and you lost somewhere on an uninhabited island…"

"Just me and you?" Penelope chuckled. "Would get boring soon, don't you think?"

"So you think my company is boring, huh?" he accused.

"No" Penelope turned her head to smile at him, "you're the best company I can think of. But I don't think I could do without my laptop for very long."

Grinning Derek waggled his eyebrows at her and replied: "Oh, I'm pretty sure I could make you forget about your laptop – and any other computer in the world."

"Honey, you're so overestimating yourself." she said rolling her eyes. "I would wear you out in less than one day."

"Oh, now who's overestimating herself, huh?" Derek chuckled. "I'm very well-trained, you know."

"And I am very oversexed." Penelope grinned at him and then eyed him up with a lecherous expression on her face. "And I guess it would be even worse with you, my sexy hunk of burning love."

Laughing Derek turned his attention back to the book in his hands. Their flirting was as natural as them lying in the grass together in a warm summer's night watching the stars. Most people thought that it didn't mean anything. Hell, he'd thought this way himself for a very long time.

And it had taken him a lot to realize that it meant the world to him. Now that this annoying boyfriend of hers was out of the picture Derek had sworn to himself to spend more time with her and never let her slip away again.

And he had started to put his plan into action right away. After Penelope had told him that she and Kevin had broken up they'd shared his bed and cuddled – something that hadn't been unusual before she'd met Kevin but just seemed inappropriate while she had a boyfriend.

But now there was no such boyfriend anymore and Derek had waited exactly three days before he'd invited her over to 'cheer her up'. That was only part one of his plan, the plan that – if it turned out the way Derek wanted it to – would first take their friendship back to the level of closeness they'd had before Lynch and grant him the cuddling and shameless flirting with his baby girl he'd missed so much.

And then it would ultimately take them a step farther. Of course, Derek could have asked her out right away and she surely wouldn't decline. But he'd considered that she might need some time to get over Lynch before she was up for a real date.

When he saw her shiver slightly and rub her upper arms Derek knew that it was time to put his plan for tonight into action. Even though it had only been three days since they last had cuddled, it had seemed a very long time to him, too long.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a soft voice as he reached out to knead her shoulder and with that movement offering his arms to her.

"A little." she nodded as she willingly rolled to her side to snuggle into his warming embrace.

Smiling Derek pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You know I'll keep you warm." he whispered. "All you have to do is ask me to."

"Hmmm." she purred contentedly and closed her eyes enjoying this close embrace more than she probably should and suddenly the thought crossed her mind that Kevin had never been able to hold her like that, to warm her like that.

Penelope cursed herself. She shouldn't compare Kevin with Derek because the latter would win every time. It wasn't fair. Derek was just too perfect for any other man to be able to hold a candle to him. But damn, deep inside Penelope knew that she didn't want anything less than perfect!

A feeling of triumph rose somewhere deep in Derek's chest. When he'd suggested the star gazing Penelope had thought he was crazy and he had feared that this evening wouldn't turn out the way he'd planned it. But it had turned out so much better.

Her relationship with Kevin had almost turned what he had with his baby girl into a normal friendship – mostly because everything else had just seemed unfair towards Kevin. But Derek wouldn't let that happen again. They were so much more than just friends because friends wouldn't hold each other as close as they held each other at the moment. And Derek knew that this time he wouldn't let her go again.


	3. Love movies

**Title: **Love movies

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #8 Chocolate

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 3/10 of The cuddling series. JJ and Penelope have convinced the other team members to go to the movies together.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _I know, I know, JJ's having another guys baby and, of course, I could have inserted Will instead of Reid here. But what can I say? I rather ship JJ and Reid. :) So, there will ultimately be a baby story (because I'm gonna need Todd for a later story) but it will certainly either be Reid's baby or Will dumped her. ;)_

_Okay, the __other part is written for vc_forever. ;) But since the whole challenge was Morgan/Garcia I'm gonna concentrate on them, promise. Now I hope you enjoy part 3!_

"So which movie are we going to watch?" Penelope grinned at JJ.

"P.S. I love you." JJ announced triumphantly.

Derek rolled his eyes at Spencer: "Why exactly did we agree on that?"

"Because Garcia beat Reid at Poker." Hotch explained as he took his seat next to Emily. Even though next to wasn't completely appropriate since they all had dual seats.

"And how exactly did Rossi find his way out of this?" Derek grumbled.

An older man in front of them turned with a slight smirk: "I didn't."

"They just didn't have a seventh seat in this row." Penelope chirmed happily settling very close to her favorite profiler with a large bag of sweets in her hands.

"You're gonna share these, right?" he asked and waggled his eyebrows at her while he pulled her into a tight embrace. When she'd told him that they were going to the movies together, he hadn't been happy about the fact that they weren't alone. But at least he got some cuddling so he wasn't complaining. Plus, they were going out without having an actual date – which took him another step closer to his goal.

"Not a chance, stud muffin." she teased. "You didn't want to see this movie so you don't need sweets."

"Don't make me spank you." he threatened with a low growl in his throat.

Penelope giggled: "Who says I won't like that?"

Derek was about to answer something even naughtier but Reid stiffening as JJ sat down in the dual seat with him caught his attention. "You're not gonna have a heart attack, kid, are you?" he grinned.

"And what exactly makes you think this is the first time we're that close?" JJ shot back at him.

"I bet this is the first time Reid had been so close to ANY woman." Derek laughed.

"Don't you dare start bothering my favorite boy!" Penelope scolded him and slapped his chest. "Or you're never gonna get any of my chocolate."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Hotch mumbled causing Emily to giggle.

Before Derek could say anything to that Spencer surprised all of them – even JJ – by placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. Then he turned to grin at a slightly stunned Derek.

Derek's mouth hang open for a second before its corners turned upwards into an admiring smirk: "Not bad, kid."

The movie started and Derek had to admit that he didn't completely hate it. It was rather sad in the beginning causing Penelope to bury her face in his chest in need for some comfort. But even that didn't make her let him have some chocolate.

"Come on, just one bite!" he begged again about halfway through the movie.

"Nope" Penelope grinned and admiringly took another piece of chocolate into her mouth and closed her eyes happily, "sorry, but there's just not enough for both of us."

"You're mean." he pouted.

"Perhaps." she shrugged innocently. "But you wouldn't want me any different, now would you?"

"Shhht!!!" JJ interrupted their little banter. "We're trying to watch a movie here."

Derek grumbled something not understandable causing Penelope to giggle once more and JJ to give them another warning to be quiet.

And then there was Derek's chance – probably his only chance this evening. He saw Penelope lifting her hand to take another bite of her chocolate and that was the exact moment he nudged her gently.

She lifted her head, her attention suddenly drawn from her second favorite sweet – dark chili flavored chocolate – to her most favorite one. And immediately she was lost in his dark eyes smiling down at her.

Derek saw the most beautiful smile he could imagine on her face as she looked up to see what had caused him to invade the little piece of heaven she'd just been in watching a love movie, eating chocolate and cuddling with Derek Morgan.

For a moment they just stared at each other before Derek remembered what his original intention had been – namely to finally get some of the chocolate she'd cruelly kept from him all night long and to show her the one scene that had totally made his day.

When Penelope saw him nod his head ever so slightly to his left she carefully followed his gesture and felt a warm feeling spread through her bones.

Hotch had placed his arm on the backrest of the dual seat and Emily had fallen asleep against his chest. And if Penelope hadn't known better she could have sworn that she could see a slight smile on her boss' face.

And that was the exact moment Derek leaned in and with a much too flexible gesture took a big bite of the chocolate in her hand.

Penelope's mouth fell open as she stared at the remains. Then she put them into her mouth and grinned at him before she snuggled back up against his chest. "I'm gonna get back at you for that, I hope you know that." she mumbled.

"I can't wait." he grinned and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Bothered by the noise behind him and with the intention to ask them to finally stop talking Rossi turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Spencer was grinning like mad while JJ was using his shirt as a tissue, Emily had fallen asleep using no one less than her boss as a pillow and Derek and Penelope were their usual selfs, flirting, teasing and cuddling like a newly amorous couple.

Shaking his head Rossi turned his attention back to the movie. Why on earth did they deem it necessary to watch a love movie if their life was a story Cecelia Ahern couldn't have written in any better way?!


	4. Maybe a date

**Title: **Maybe a date

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #6 Beaches

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 4/10 of The cuddling series. Penelope and Derek have their first official date – or have they?

**warnings:** none

"No" she exclaimed.

Derek was taken aback by the force in her voice. "Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Because…" she gesticulated wildly around her features and then sighed. "Just… because."

"I honestly don't understand." he frowned at her. What the hell did her behavior mean?

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." Penelope snorted.

"What's the problem, sweetness?" he pressed her. "Don't tell me you can't swim."

"I can" she mumbled, "it's just… I don't have anything to wear."

Grinning mischievously Derek leaned over to her and waggled his eyebrows: "I don't see a problem there."

"Don't even think about it!" Penelope hissed.

Chuckling slightly Derek put an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Come on, baby cakes, it's just gonna be you and me on the beach swimming and having some fun."

"Yeah, in your dreams." she snorted.

Sighing in frustration Derek let go of her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything is wrong with me." she mumbled. "You know what? You can have as much fun as you like! I'm just gonna read a book. How does that sound?"

"Why?" he pouted.

Penelope sighed. "Because that's what girls like me do on the beach."

Derek frowned and thought about her words. He honestly didn't know what the problem was. He had pictured their first date much different. After all, he'd waited almost three months until he'd officially asked her out. And he wanted the date to be special – not to mention that he wanted to end it with some more cuddling.

He'd pictured just the two of them on the beach swimming together, Penelope in a bikini he'd pick out for her… with very little fabric. He absentmindedly licked his lips at the image that was forming in his head.

"What?" Penelope's unnerved and slightly insecure voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked as if he'd just had a very male fantasy.

"Nothing." Derek grinned. "I was just picturing you in a very nice, very small bikini."

"Not funny." she snorted. But she wasn't sure he really wasn't saying the truth. On the other hand there was no possible way that Derek Morgan – the one man who was on top of the list of the hottest FBI agents ever for at least two hundred years – could like the image of her in a bikini.

"Okay" Derek defensively raised his hands, "no beaches, I got it. But I think I have an idea that we're both gonna like."

She frowned suspiciously: "Meaning?"

"That's a surprise, sweetness." he smiled and placed a light kiss on her cheek before he turned to leave her office: "I'll pick you up at seven."

Penelope immediately had a feeling that this hadn't been a good idea. Not the date with Derek in general. Or maybe it was the date in general. They had been best friends for an eternity and Penelope had dreamed about them becoming more one day ever since. But maybe some things should stay dreams because they just weren't supposed to be true.

Why had he asked her out at all? Of course, he'd told her that he loved her and she'd believed him. The only thing she'd never thought was that he might mean these words in a romantic way. After all, he didn't seem to care a lot when she'd been dating Kevin. They'd continued flirting over the phone – though less often.

And now that Kevin was out of the picture Derek suddenly seemed to have discovered that Penelope indeed was a woman. "Why now?" she mumbled to herself while she was searching her wardrobe. Why at all? Why not just stay friends?! Why on earth make things so much more complicated?

Or maybe she'd just attached too much importance to the fact that Derek had called it a date. Maybe this was just another evening they spent together as friends, nothing special, nothing unusual. Just the cuddling she'd become so used to over the past months.

But what bothered her more at the moment was the fact that she had let him decide what they were going to do and that she didn't have a single clue about it. Damn, she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to wear.

And she was all the more surprised when she saw Derek in some shorts and a casual shirt.

"What?" he grinned at her. "I told you we were going to the beach."

"And I told you…"

"Hush, woman!" he scolded, grabbed her arm and led her to his car. "You're gonna like this, I promise."

And Penelope had to admit that she at least didn't completely hate his idea. Even though spending the evening in a tropically decorated bar wasn't exactly her idea of a successful date. But maybe this wasn't a date, she reminded herself.

"So, baby girl" Derek grinned as he placed his arm around her shoulders, "do you really hate the beach that much?"

Sighing contentedly Penelope snuggled up close to him and smiled to herself. "This is not exactly the beach." she objected. "And I'm not wearing a bikini either."

"The night is still young, gorgeous." Derek shrugged and gently nuzzled her hair.

"Not a chance my beautiful behavioral analyst." she giggled.

Derek sighed: "You really are a toughie, cup cake."

She giggled again as she closed her eyes happily. Who cared if this was a date or not when she got some cuddling with her favorite chocolate Adonis?! She could fall asleep like this every day. "Maybe some day." she mumbled into his chest.


	5. Thanksgiving dinner

**Title: **Thanksgiving dinner

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #1 Blankets

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 5/10 of The cuddling series. Penelope planned some downtime for the team – and Derek planned to get some more cuddling.

**warnings:** none

"Damn it." Emily mumbled into her bag.

"What's wrong?" JJ wanted to know.

Once again counting the blankets she'd neatly packed into the big bag for their Thanksgiving party Emily replied: "Well, apparently we only have six blankets but there's seven of us."

"What does that mean not enough blankets?" Reid asked already shivering slightly.

"Calm down, alright?" Emily said impatiently while still tossing the bag. "We must have enough blankets. I know that there were seven this morning and I put all of them into the bag."

"I told you it was too cold for that anyways." Reid grumbled scooting closer to the fire.

"Come on, Spence" JJ slightly punched his right arm, "don't be such a grouch! This is gonna be fun."

"How can a campfire at the end of November be any fun?" he grabbed one of the blankets from Emily and added something not understandable as he wrapped himself up in it.

"Reid, it's Thanksgiving so we're gonna have a Thanksgiving meal." Emily explained swearing silently again about not finding the seventh blanket.

"I understand that." he grumbled. "What I don't understand is that it has to be OUTSIDE!"

"Because anyone can have a Thanksgiving meal at home at a long table, sweet pea." Penelope replied happily as she watched Hotch and Rossi grilling the turkey over the open fire with growing delight.

"Exactly" he growled, "ANYone. So why can't we?"

"Because it's not fun." Derek grinned and put his arm around Penelope's waist. "C'mon boy, don't you have a nice girl who could give you some hot thoughts to warm you?" He waggled his eyebrows at JJ.

"Not funny." Reid and JJ grumbled simultaneously.

"Reid, you're supposed to have fun." Hotch jumped in. "That's an order!"

They all laughed except for Reid – for obvious reasons – and Emily who just swore silently.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch wanted to know when she let the big bag drop to the ground.

"There were seven blankets when I packed this bag." she replied. "I swear it. One for each of us. But now there're only six."

"So?" Derek shrugged grinning at Penelope. "We'll share a blanket, where's the problem?"

Everyone looked at them strangely. But then they all remembered that this was Morgan and Garcia – them cuddling under a blanket was most definitely one of the more appropriate things they did.

They ate their Turkey sandwiches – one of Penelope's delicious specialties – in relative silence sitting in a circle around the small campfire. And when the flames became softer they all snuggled into their blankets.

Well, Penelope snuggled into Derek which made him smile to himself.

"So, tell me, Spence." JJ grinned at him. "This Thanksgiving dinner isn't too bad, is it?"

"I can bear it." he grumbled. To be honest, this was fun and it had really been a good idea – but there was no way in the world he would admit that to his co-workers.

"Oh, come on" Penelope gave him the sweetest smile she could manage, "no cases, no victims, no unsubs. Just some downtime as a team. Don't tell me you don't enjoy that!"

"No electricity, no heating, no running water…" Reid mumbled into the cup of hot tea in his hands.

Derek burst out laughing: "You've never been camping, have you?"

"I have" he mumbled, "for two days and I hated it."

"But this is not the same." Derek tried to argue. "I mean, we're not going to stay here overnight and…"

"Morgan, he's just pretending." Hotch interrupted him unable to hide the grin that formed on his face.

For a moment Derek looked puzzled between Reid and Hotch back and forth who were both grinning at him. Then he smirked at the young agent: "You're good."

"I admit it was a good idea." Reid smirked and winked at Penelope. "But I'm still freezing."

"Poor sweet thing" Penelope giggled softly, "I feel very much warm."

Reid pouted and everyone else laughed.

"I could never forgive myself if my favorite girl was feeling cold on my watch." Derek grinned causing the others to roll their eyes before they burst out laughing again.

They were enjoying a very cheerful and light-hearted evening and Penelope decided that it had really been a good idea to make them have a special Thanksgiving dinner together and for once in their lives forget about work.

Well, considering the touches she was sharing with Derek hidden by the blanket from the eyes of the rest of the team it had been a VERY good idea.

"You know what I don't understand." Emily burst out when the fire had almost gone out. "I swear there were seven blankets this morning and I KNOW that I packed all of them into the bag."

"Maybe you just forgot to pack one of them in." Reid shrugged.

"Or maybe there were only six in the first place." Hotch smiled unusually warmly at her. "Does it really matter? We had a great evening – thanks to Penelope." He raised his glass to her and winked at Derek.

"That's true." Emily agreed. "We should drink a toast to her good ideas."

"What was that?" Penelope whispered over her shoulder.

Smiling Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her back against his chest. "I took one of the blankets away." he admitted.

She grinned and closed her eyes happily. "I know."

This caused a sound of surprise in his throat.

Penelope giggled softly. "I had the same thing in mind but when I got to the bag there was already one blanket missing."


	6. Onset of winter

**Title: **Onset of winter

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #4 Umbrella

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 6/10 of The cuddling series. _His arms and legs felt numb and he wasn't even sure he was walking anymore. Winter totally sucked!_

**warnings:** none

Winter sucked! It most definitely was the worst time of the year. It was cold and wet – especially this morning – and Derek Morgan was freezing to death.

Why on earth did it have to be snowing? Seriously, what was snow good for?! Especially this annoying mixture of mud, snow and rain that was coming down from the sky this morning. It was soaking his clothes so slowly that at first he didn't even notice. But eventually it reached his skin and by that time it seemed to have already frozen his clothes completely.

He almost couldn't move anymore. His arms and legs felt numb and he wasn't even sure he was walking anymore. Winter totally sucked!

Of course, if he'd had an umbrella the slush wouldn't have drenched his clothes so much. Okay, maybe it would have still reached his jeans – but not his whole freaking wardrobe! He wouldn't feel so damn cold on his way to work this morning!

Hadn't it just been last week that they'd had their Thanksgiving dinner outside?! It hadn't been that cold then. In fact, Derek had felt very much warm near the fire and with his baby girl snuggled up close against him. If only he could go back to that place now! Or if he was at least anywhere near the office and his favorite girl. She'd surely have an idea how to make him feel warmer.

Derek smiled at the thought of that. But only for a second before reality brutally got back to him. It was still at least half a mile before he reached the office – if he reached it at all. He so totally wasn't dressed for this weather. His jacket was too thin and at the same time too heavy. Or maybe this was just the goddamn slush!

He cursed the weather and his stupidity for not dressing appropriately and forgetting his umbrella. He cursed the whole world for seemingly having conspired against him. If only he was at the bureau already!

Why exactly hadn't he just taken his SUV? Oh, right, because the roads were completely blocked due to the sudden onset of winter in the freaking beginning of December! And there had been no possible way that he'd made it to work in time through the traffic. And due to the winter his bike hadn't been an option either.

So his only chance had been taking the subway – which also meant a ten minutes walk from the station to the bureau. A walk through a slush storm that was soaking his clothes and blinding him so badly he almost missed the entrance to the FBI building. Winter totally completely sucked!

He snarled something that with a lot of fantasy passed for a good morning at the young man behind the desk and headed for the elevators. He needed to change. Thank goodness he had his ready bag locked in Penelope's office. And once again she was going to be his rescue.

Only five minutes later he was standing in the door to her office and opened his mouth to ask for his ready bag. But unfortunately by that time he was so cold that all he could do was crump because he was shaking so badly.

"Derek!" Penelope exclaimed, jumped up from her chair, pulled him into her office, closed the door and started to pull at his clothes all in what seemed to be one movement.

"We need to get you out of the wet clothes!" she explained when he gave her a puzzled look and the next second she practically ripped his jacket off.

Derek wanted to say something but all he could do was nod. Damn, why did this slush have to be so cold?! He couldn't even move to help her free him from his clothes because he still couldn't feel his arms nor his legs. And it seemed that his brain had stopped working. At least he wasn't thinking anymore because his mind was busy keeping him alive.

Otherwise he certainly would have noticed the awkwardness of the situation. Not that they weren't close but Penelope undressing him down to only his boxers… They were still far from being that close. Not to mention that he'd pictured that moment very much differently.

And then she did something that banned the last thoughts from Derek's mind. She grabbed a blanket from her chair – she'd told him that due to the cooling system for her babies she sometimes felt cold in her office, especially in winter – and took a step forward to wrap him up in it. Then she wrapped both her arms tightly around him and snuggled up as close to him as humanly possible.

"W… W… What?" was all he managed to stumble.

"I'm trying to warm you." Penelope explained. "I heard that if the blood runs back from your extremities too fast your heart might stop beating. I don't know if it's true but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Y… Yeah." he smiled into her hair and closed his eyes. For a long time they were just standing in Penelope's office, snuggled up close to each other, and Derek slowly felt the feeling coming back into his arms and legs.

"Thanks, baby girl." he eventually managed to say once his shaking had completely subsided.

"You're welcome." she smiled against his chest. "What the hell were you doing out there without an umbrella?"

"I forgot it at home." he shrugged.

Penelope broke free from the embrace and slapped his chest: "You could have died. You're totally not dressed for the weather outside. I thought you were from Chicago, you should know how to deal with snow."

Derek couldn't help but grin at that. Sometimes his girl sounded a lot like his mother. "To be honest, I just wanted to give you a reason to cuddle with me." he waggled his eyebrows at Penelope.

"Oh" she giggled slightly as she watched him change into some clothes from his ready bag, "you could have just asked me, you know."

"Well then" he grinned widely, "come back and cuddle with me, I'm still not completely warm."

"Hm, let's see what I can do about that." she grinned back at him and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms back around him and leaned her head against his chest.

Sighing contentedly Derek wrapped her up in his arms and took in the sweet scent of her hair. Maybe winter didn't entirely suck.


	7. Walking in a winter wonderland

**Title: **Walking in a winter wonderland

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #3 Snowfall

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 7/10 of The cuddling series. Sorry that I stole the title from this wonderful song but it just summed the story up perfectly.

**warnings:** none

"Oh, look!" Penelope called out excitedly clapping her hands. "It's snowing."

"Yeah, which means it will be damn cold outside." Derek grumbled.

"Let's go for a walk!" she suggested exuberantly. "We have a full moon tonight and everything will look much more beautiful."

"No way." Derek growled.

Penelope turned around to grimace at him: "Come on, don't be such a grouch! Snow is fun."

"Of course, you must say that." Derek wrinkled his nose. "You're from California, one of the warmest and sunniest states. But I grew up in Chicago. Trust me, snow isn't fun. Not at all."

"You can build a snowman or make snow angels" she argued, "not to mention snowball fights."

"Sorry, that still doesn't sound like fun to me." he mumbled. "All you get from that is frozen to your bones. Remember the last time it was snowing?"

"So?" Penelope shrugged and turned back to watch the falling snow with growing delight. "You can have hot chocolate afterwards to get warm – or I could warm you again."

Now this statement caught his attention. "So, you really wanna go out there and take a walk in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Of course." she affirmed. "You have no idea how much fun this can be."

"Well then, show me!" he grinned and tossed her jacket over to her.

For a few minutes they walked through the empty street and Derek had to admit that this indeed was fun. Everything was immersed into a somewhat mysterious light and because the moonlight was reflected by the snow it was almost as bright as day. And indeed everything looked much more beautiful in this pale light – especially the blonde woman who had insisted on taking that walk.

This moment was just perfect, Derek thought, perfect for their first kiss. He'd planned on waiting with that. He didn't want to screw up or scare her off by going too fast. This time, he wanted to get things right. But still this moment was much too perfect…

His mind was too busy imagining their first kiss to see her grab some snow and form a snowball. It hit him right in the face before he knew what was happening.

Penelope's eyes widened for a moment when Derek gave her a puzzled look, his face covered with snow. She'd expected him to duck. But then she started to giggle. The expression on his face was just too cute.

"So, you think that's funny, huh?" he grumbled slightly as he wiped his face.

"Yeah" Penelope giggled harder, "actually I do." And the next second she shrieked when Derek ran towards her.

"Just you wait!" he threatened. "You deserve punishment." While being hit by the snowball straight in the face hadn't been that much fun Derek had to admit that chasing Penelope around and hearing her shriek definitely was. It certainly was strange but the sounds she was making really turned him on.

About half an hour later they had reached his backyard. Derek grabbed Penelope in an attempt to get revenge for the snowball that had hit him and they both stumbled and landed next to each other in the snow laughing hard and out of breath.

Penelope immediately started to move her arms and legs.

"A snow angel?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I told you it's fun."

"I was just wondering." he grinned at her. "Why would you have to make a snow angel when you already are one?"

"Very funny." she snorted slightly and threw some more snow at him.

"Stop throwing snow at me!" he told her with a menacing tone.

"Or what, huh?" she teased as she threw another handful of the cold white mass at him.

Derek quickly grabbed her wrists pressing her arms into the snow underneath her and at the same time pinning her body down with his own.

Penelope gasped and her heart beat sped up immediately.

Smiling mischievously Derek leaned down so that their lips were almost touching his eyes never leaving hers. He could see confusion, apprehension and a hint of lust in her deep brown eyes that made his heart leap with joy. She wanted this kiss. She wanted him.

Finally he leaned further down and whispered into her ear: "Don't mess with me, baby girl!"

Then he suddenly stood up leaving her whole body trembling with the sensations his closeness had sent through her and freed his clothes from the snow. "Come on, let's go back inside, I'm freezing."

Growling slightly Penelope got up as well and followed him inside the house where she went straight to the bathroom. When she came back he was sitting on the couch, a wide grin on his gorgeous face.

"What?" she asked a little insecurely.

"You said something about hot chocolate and warming each other earlier." he reminded her with a nonchalant shrug.

Penelope let her eyes wander over his body and then around the room. "So?" she asked innocently biting her lip so that she didn't smirk. "I don't see any hot chocolate here."

"Outch!" Derek grabbed his heart and grimaced in mocked pain. "That hurt."

Rolling her eyes she sighed: "You're way too sure of yourself, handsome."

"So, are you going to cuddle with me now, or what?" he pouted.

Penelope giggled once more and settled down on the couch close to him. She tucked her feet under her so that she could lean some more into his embrace. "Did you really think I would wanna miss that?" she mumbled happily.

Grinning widely Derek pulled her as close against him as humanly possible. Yeah, he definitely could get used to playing in the snow – at least if his baby girl was always warming him afterwards.


	8. Secret Santa

**Title: **Secret Santa

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #10 Gift

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 8/10 of The cuddling series. Penelope had suggested playing secret Santa.

**warnings:** none

When she'd suggested this, Penelope had thought it was a good idea. After all, they were like a family and they most definitely knew each other well enough to be a secret Santa for each other. Of course, she hadn't known that Derek would pick Agent Todd of all people!

And she wouldn't have known either if Derek hadn't asked HER for advice. Of course, Penelope didn't want him to know that she was jealous – but she was. Why on earth did the replacement while JJ was on her maternity leave have to be some hot chocolate colored agent – exactly Derek's type?!

Okay, if it wasn't Agent Todd then it was some other hot thin chick with chocolate-colored skin who never ate anything or some 'shaped' girl with fake breasts, fake lips and no fat anywhere on her body. Sometimes she told herself that Derek wasn't all that choosy if only the girl was thin. But she knew it wasn't true. He liked to flirt and to take his hook ups home. And there was always a new Agent Todd. Penelope knew that she had to get used to it!

But knowing that and actually putting up with it were two different things.

Penelope sighed as she wrapped her present for Emily in colorful paper. Whom was she trying to deceive?! Derek wasn't interested in her, not this way – Agent Todd being there for him to drool over or not. She just wasn't his type. Agent Todd was. And she had to get over it! After all, Derek was her best friend and the best looking man on earth. She should want him to be happy – or just have some fun.

But why then had it seemed that Derek had been wooing her over the past months? Well, maybe she'd misinterpreted that. Or maybe he'd just lost his interest in her. Maybe all that had caused Derek to act this way had been the fact that she had been with someone else. And now that Kevin had been out of the picture for a while…

Sighing once more Penelope put on her best smile, stepped out of her office and walked into the bullpen where she put her present onto the table with all the other nicely packed presents. And she saw the present Derek had neatly wrapped in green paper – and she knew EXACTLY what was inside the box. A pair of earrings. Earrings! What guy gave earrings to a girl if he didn't have intentions?!

"Well, baby girl" Derek smiled as he handed her a glass of punch, "I gotta admit this was a really good idea. We should do this every year."

"Yeah." she grumbled and downed the liquid in one go. It wasn't exactly what she needed right now, but at least it contained some alcohol.

"Whoa, easy, sweetness!" Derek took the glass from her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm great" she snarled, "perfect in fact. Can we FINALLY open those presents?"

"What's wrong with you?" he frowned. "Normally you're the one spreading the Christmas feeling here and now you're being the Grinch?"

"Oh, well, maybe I'm just not feeling like Christmas this year." she hissed. Yeah, of course, she should want Derek to be happy with the good looking, hot, thin woman that was now walking towards them. The problem was, she didn't.

"Baby girl…" Derek tried.

"Don't baby girl me!" she interrupted him and rushed past Agent Todd. "Excuse me!"

"Wow, she's having a bad day, huh?" Jordan commented as she watched Penelope getting herself another glass of punch.

Derek sighed in frustration. He had been looking forward to this evening because of the special gift he'd gotten but now that Penelope seemed to be peeved… What on earth had he done wrong this time?

Hotch announced that it was time for the presents and he as the boss went to the table and picked the first one. Grinning he handed it to Reid who immediately ripped it open. Of course, it was a book. Everyone would give Reid a book. Well, everyone except for Penelope who had gotten him a candle light dinner with JJ for his birthday this year.

The next present was for Rossi and it was a book as well – so everyone knew that it was very likely that Reid had been Rossi's secret Santa.

Penelope took her present but refused to open it since she was busy drinking more punch.

Shrugging slightly Hotch took the next present from the table and handed it to Agent Todd.

That was it! Penelope needed to get out of there. She just couldn't watch her open that present and she most definitely didn't want to see her reaction. So she disappeared into her office and hoped that no one noticed her sneaking away.

But Derek did. And he followed her. And only two minutes after she'd thought she was finally alone he knocked at her door. "Sweetness?"

"Go away!" she half-slurred. "I'm not in the mood."

Ignoring her plead Derek stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Okay, that's enough! Tell me what's wrong with you, now!" he commanded.

"Don't you want to go get your kiss?" she snorted and sat down in her chair, turning her back at him.

"What?" Derek asked puzzled.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Agent Todd will like her present!" she mumbled.

Derek's eyes widened. Was she actually jealous? Was she really jealous of Jordan? He grinned slightly. "Baby, I just wanted to give her a nice present so that she has some good memories when she leaves. I mean, her job here wasn't exactly easy."

"Oh, yeah, and you were just trying to be nice." she snarled.

"C'mon, this is a secret Santa." Derek tried to defend himself. "I mean, the earrings could as well have been from you or Emily. She won't know, so what's the problem?"

This time she didn't answer.

"Or are you jealous?" he guessed and he knew that he was right.

But still he didn't receive an answer.

Sighing Derek took a step closer and said: "Look, I really just tried to be a little helpful so that Jordan feels welcome here, at least a little. And trust me, it wasn't easy."

"Jordan." was all Penelope said.

Derek formed a silent 'okay'. She obviously was jealous – and pissed at him. "Yeah, so? We all call each other by our first names, well, except for us." he grinned.

But she didn't react.

"I didn't buy the earrings to impress her or hook it up with her." he frowned. "Actually, I just bought them because I absolutely don't know her and I thought some jewelry couldn't be wrong. And if it hadn't been a secret Santa, I'd have gotten her something else. But this way she'll never know and…"

"What, are you lost for words?" she grumbled.

"Why are you mad at me, baby girl?" he asked calmly.

"Because…" she wanted to yell but pulled herself together and then sighed. "Because I thought that all this cuddling and the dates… I should have known better."

"Hey" Derek took a step forward and pulled her out of the chair and into a tight embrace, "don't think I was just playing with you, sweetness. There's no woman in the world I love to cuddle with more than with you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." she mumbled into his chest as she snuggled up against him. "I'm still mad at you. I just really need some cuddling right now."

"Does that mean you don't want my present?" he grinned and kissed the top of her head.

This however caught her attention and she looked up at him. "But… you're not my secret Santa. Hotch was."

"You aren't supposed to know that." Derek grinned.

"Who else knows me well enough to get me some wool for my knitting?" Penelope shrugged. "Well, except for you. But I know it couldn't be you so…"

Not wanting their conversation to go this way again Derek quickly jumped in: "But I wanted to be because I already had the perfect present for you. But since I wasn't lucky enough to pick you I thought I would get it for you anyways."

Penelope looked around and then frowned. "Where is it?"

"Right here." Derek grinned.

She just raised her eyebrows.

"Me, buttercup." Derek explained. "I'm gonna be yours for one day and we'll do whatever you want to do."

This caused the corners of her mouth to move upwards in a mischievous grin.


	9. Uniform

**Title: **Uniforms

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #5 Festival

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 9/10 of The cuddling series. Derek's making good on his present.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _First of all a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and with that kept me writing. I really hope I didn't forget to answer any review, if I did, I apologize! _

_Secondly, a big thank you to my beta-reader who was again faster with beta-reading than I was with writing. But it's almost done, just one more part to go. Which means, Derek's only two steps away from finally reaching his goal._

"You're still sure about this?" Penelope grinned widely as she watched Derek pluck at the uniform she'd gotten him.

"Of course, I am." he nodded. "I promised that we'd do whatever you wanted to do and I always keep my word. No matter what you come up with, I'm not going to run away."

"Okay." she smiled and eyed him up once more. "You know, I've always known that you'd look just great in that. Watch out, James T. Kirk!"

"I'm so not a James T. Kirk." Derek grumbled slightly.

"No, you look so much better." Penelope giggled with delight. When Derek had told her that for one day he was going to be entirely hers and they'd do whatever she wanted to do, she'd been sure he wouldn't keep his word. But he did.

She still couldn't believe that he'd really agreed on going to a StarTrek convention with her. Normally she went there with Reid or on her own. How often had she dreamed of Derek Morgan wearing one of those tight uniforms and being her date for the night?! This was going to be the best StarTrek convention EVER!

When Penelope had told him that she was planning on taking him to one of those science fiction conventions and he had to wear one of those stupid outfits he'd thought that he must have been crazy to let her decide what to do on their second date. But now he had to admit that he didn't entirely hate it. In fact, the evening was going really well.

The uniform – as stupid as it might look – really suited him. And it was so form-fitting that it drew the attention of almost every woman at the convention to him. But that wasn't the best part. The best part most definitely was Penelope dressed as a Klingon. Meaning that she was wearing a very tight, very low cut armor-like dress and it cost all of his self-control not to stare at her the whole evening long.

He caught himself hoping that she wouldn't be able to get out of this dress by herself several times. And when she was leaning in to whisper something into his ear Derek had to close his eyes because otherwise the view she granted him would have killed him – or worse his body would have reacted in a way that would have been really embarrassing in front of so many people. And somehow Derek felt that Penelope knew exactly what she was doing.

"Derek?" she asked innocently when he didn't answer and secretly felt proud that she had so much power over him that he obviously stopped thinking just because she offered him a good amount of what most definitely was one of her best advantages.

She heard him exhale before he replied: "Sorry, baby girl, what did you say?"

"You weren't listening." she pouted.

"I know, I…" Derek stammered. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted. This is quite new for me." he quickly added when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh" was all she said and for a moment she left Derek wondering if she was pissed at him for not listening or not. Then she explained: "I was just saying that we can go if you like. I really appreciate that you were my company for the convention but now we can do something you feel more comfortable with."

"What do you think about dinner?" he smiled at her. "You can pick the location."

"That sounds just great." she beamed. "But… we maybe should change beforehand."

Derek just shrugged as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'd say you're very appropriately dressed for a nice restaurant. And I'm sure they've something near this place where we won't catch so many eyes."

"Oh, I know the perfect place." Penelope clapped her hands excitedly. "They even have Gagh!"

"What?" he burst out laughing.

"Well, it's fake, of course, but still…" Penelope winked at him.

Derek suddenly wasn't entirely sure anymore that this had really been a good idea. Maybe he should at least have picked the restaurant. But on the other hand, that was part of his present for her. And he had never seen Penelope in a better mood than today. That alone was definitely worth it.

Describing the restaurant as crowded would have been an understatement. Penelope sighed with obvious disappointment.

"You know what?" Derek smiled at her. "I'm gonna take you home and cook you a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

"Really?" her face lit up considerably and Derek could see the hope in her eyes. "You're gonna be my personal cook?"

Laughing he kissed the tip of her nose and replied: "Baby, I'm gonna be your cook, your waiter and whatever else you want me to be."

"Oh, you should be careful with statements like that." she purred and waggled her eyebrows at him. "You're gonna keep that uniform on, right?"

"Uhm… really, I'm so not the uniform kinda guy." he mumbled as he led Penelope back to his car.

"Well, it's either this or just your boxers." she grinned.

There was only one word to describe the dinner: perfect. The meal – three courses – Derek as her waiter with a towel hanging over his arm and her favorite red wine. Penelope was in heaven. She could die the next second and she'd die a very happy woman.

What she didn't know was that the best part was still ahead of her. Derek suggested watching a movie together. So far that wasn't special, just the two of them watching a movie and – hopefully – cuddling a lot while doing so. In expectance of that Penelope changed into something more comfortable and softer than the Klingon armor.

And then he did what she'd never ever expected him to do. He'd kept the uniform on during dinner but now that he came back from the bathroom he was only wearing his boxers.

Penelope's jaw dropped and then a little squeal of delight escaped her mouth before she could bite it back.

"I told you I wasn't the uniform kinda guy." Derek grinned and sat down next to her on the couch. "Plus, you've seen me in nothing but my boxers before."

"True" she nodded, "but aren't you feeling cold?"

The expression on his face became dark and a little mischievous. "I bet you know a way to keep me warm, goddess."

"Oh, not just one way." Penelope giggled as she snuggled up close against him, her head resting on his muscular, delicate and oh so naked chest, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on his chocolate-colored skin while his were running up and down her back sending thrills through her body. She was asleep in less than ten minutes.

Derek smiled as he felt the woman in his arms relax against his body. Carefully he took the blanket that covered a nearby armchair and tucked them both in. Then he switched off the TV and closed his eyes knowing that today he'd gotten a huge step closer to his final goal.


	10. The final move

**Title: **The final move

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt for 10 ****snuggles:** #2 Water gun

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

**Summary:** Part 10/10 of The cuddling series. Derek's finally reaching his goal.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _Well, my loyal readers, that's it – so far. There might perhaps be a little sequel but at first I really have to post something for the other challenges I signed up for – not to mention the stories I started that want to be updated._

_Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. This time, I was really bad with answering them, it took me forever. Now I hope you enjoy this part!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek grimaced at the gift he'd received from his mother.

"It's for my future grand child." she grinned at him.

Snorting slightly he put the water gun back on the table: "Funny."

"Oh, come on!" Sarah pouted. "Don't tell us you aren't seeing anyone!"

Derek frowned and thought about that for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Sure, he and Penelope had already been on two official dates. But they'd never actually talked about what that meant – to them, for them and for the future.

"Oooh." Des und Sarah giggled. "Spill it!"

"I don't know what you mean." he mumbled.

"Aw" they piped and Sarah concluded: "Our baby brother's in love."

He opened his mouth to object but then reconsidered it. Of course, he was in love – if thinking about his baby girl the whole day long and yearning for the moment he was finally allowed to kiss her meant being in love. It was somehow odd because he never fell in love, ever. He loved Penelope and he already had for quite some time. But he had never called what he felt for her being in love – at least not until a few weeks ago.

That night when he'd more or less accidentally called her after a really bad nightmare and she had immediately come over to be there he'd felt strange. It just felt right to have her so close by his side, to hold her – and that feeling had been strange because it was so unfamiliar to him. And he had sought her closeness afterwards, found excuses to be allowed to hold her again. Yeah, he was in love. The only problem was that he didn't know what to do about it.

When he realized that both his sisters and his mother were staring at him their mouths hanging open he asked puzzled: "What?"

"You were thinking about her." Fran stated.

"What?" he asked again. How in the world could they have known that he had just been thinking about his baby girl?!

"You had that dreamy smile all over your face." Sarah giggled. "You know, the one that screams 'I'm in love'."

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled. "So, are we going to eat this cake or what?"

Des opened her mouth to tease Derek about evading the question but the look on her mother's face told her to let it go.

But Derek wasn't able to let it go that easily. Even though he tried not to show it the whole rest of the evening he was thinking about his baby girl and how to act on his feelings.

And when he was lying in his bed that night he simply couldn't sleep. He missed the feeling of her snuggled up against him, the warmth of her body, the scent of her hair. He simply missed _her_. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms just like he had a few nights ago.

So he grabbed his phone and called her.

"You've reached Penelope Garcia." she greeted happily. "I'm in a good mood so I might grant you every wish."

Derek smiled to himself and before he could even think about it he replied: "My only wish is for you to be in my arms right now."

Penelope swallowed hard and her heart started beating like mad. He wasn't serious, right? He couldn't be. It was just their normal banter.

When she didn't answer Derek swore silently. It had been way too early to say something like this and he'd sworn himself to take things slow and get it right this time. "Baby girl?" he asked carefully, his voice unusually insecure. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No" she quickly interrupted him, her voice cracking, "don't say you're sorry if you meant it. Be… Because if you did, I would be there in less than ten minutes. But… but if you didn't I understand and even though I would feel incredibly stupid and certainly avoid you for the next ten years I surely would get over it and…"

Derek came to the conclusion that if he didn't interrupt her, this flood of words wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "I meant it." he simply said.

"Oh" Penelope whispered and then there was a long pause before she said: "I'll come over."

It took her exactly seven minutes and forty-two seconds. Yes, he even counted the seconds. And with every second that elapsed his heart-beat was speeding up. What was he supposed to say when Penelope arrived? Had she realized what his words were supposed to mean? Was it appropriate to pull her into his arms the minute she arrived?

He planned to let her in, sit down with her on the couch and hand her a glass of wine – or maybe coffee if she didn't want wine – and then tell her everything he wanted to tell her. He even practiced what he was planning to say.

But Derek forgot about all his plans when she knocked on his door. His heart skipped a beat and he pretty much ripped the door open. And then there she was and she looked more beautiful than ever before, her eyes searching his and her mouth slightly open.

And there was only one thing Derek could think of doing at that moment. So he took a step forward, pulled Penelope close to him and captured her lips with his.

A sound of surprise escaped her throat before she melted into his embrace.

When she kissed him back Derek wrapped both his arms around her to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. When they finally needed to breathe Derek leaned his forehead against Penelope's and whispered: "I love you, baby girl."

"I know" she panted, "I just never thought you would mean it that way."

"I know and I'm sorry." he replied. "When I realized I was in love with you I told myself that it just wouldn't work. Maybe I was afraid, I don't know, but I thought since we worked together and all…

Anyways, then you started dating Lynch and I realized that I was about to lose you forever. And suddenly I knew that no matter what I wanted you, I wanted to be with you. I was jealous of Lynch. So when you told me that you had broken up I made a plan that was supposed to lead us here."

"Wow." Penelope took a moment to process what she'd just heard before she added: "Seems that it worked pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, well, I… to be honest I wanted us to end up here a lot faster but somehow… I didn't want to rush things either." he explained.

Penelope laughed and shook her head. Then she looked back at him and replied: "Honey, I've been all yours a long time ago."

"Does that mean I can drag you into my bedroom right away?" he grinned at her.

Penelope bit her lower lip. Not that she hadn't been dreaming about this since the day they'd met but she also knew Derek and his attitude towards sex. So no matter how sweet he could be and had been over the past weeks Penelope couldn't help but wonder if this would be it, a one night stand – or if it really could be different with her of all people.

"Hey" Derek whispered and cupped her cheek to make her look at him again, "I didn't mean to rush anything. I just want to hold you tonight."

"Oh" Penelope replied and blushed immediately.

Grinning Derek pulled her with him, climbed onto his bed and waited for her to settle down next to him. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." he whispered while he let his hand run up and down her back.

"No." she giggled slightly. "But… well, now everything's different and I'm not entirely sure…"

Derek frowned when she refused to finish her sentence. Then he assured: "I'm not gonna ravish you, baby, trust me!"

"I do" Penelope sighed contentedly and snuggled up closer against him, "but I don't trust myself – especially if you keep caressing my back like that."

"Well, I'm up for everything." Derek chuckled and lifted her chin to kiss her again. His heart skipped a beat before it started pounding like mad. It was amazing what an effect his baby girl had on him. Sighing happily he pulled her closer. His plan had indeed worked out really well.


End file.
